Zevran and the Warden
by Hodgefix
Summary: Female Warden's feelings for Zevran come to the surface when she realizes she can't live without him.


After traveling to Orzammar and becoming sick of fighting and political drama, her ability to stay calm is finally drained when she witnesses Alistair speak as a true king and Wynne's wise and heartbreaking words echo in her brain. Overwhelmed, she decides she has to speak with Zevran, no matter how painful the first words may be.

The group heads back to camp, with everyone concerned for the dear Warden's wellbeing. With everyone settled in, the Warden heads out alone. A nearby tree in a secluded area falls victim to her brutally angry sword strikes as she cries and lets out quiet screams from deep inside her body. Her energy level wavering, the Warden falls to the ground, leaning against her sword and the tree, and sobs.

Rather suddenly, the Warden stands and moves towards the pond. She drops her sword close to the water's edge before carelessly taking off her shirt and pants and throwing them in the grass. She takes slow, careful steps into the pond, she gasps lightly at the cool water against her skin. She plunges in, her whole body submerged in water. She stays under for a few seconds, thinking and trying to relieve herself of the unease she feels in her heart. Her arms fly out, violently thrashing at the water around her, while she lets out as many screams and sobs as she can without flooding her throat with liquid. She regretfully swims to the surface and takes in a large breath of air. Her fingers run through her soaking hair, her eyes shut - a pained expression on her face.

She hears a splash and her head spins to the source of the noise. Standing half-naked in the water is Zevran. "Zevran!" She yelps. "What are you doing here?" She demands as she steps away from him, her eyebrows furrowed, and a distrustful frown on her lips. He continues to move towards her, an unreadable expression on his face. His hands gingerly wrap around her waist, pulling her towards his warm body. The Warden pleas with him. "Zevran, don't…" Her words are caught in her throat as he moves to look her in the eye. Her arms creep to his shoulders, and then around his neck, inadvertently moving them closer together. He stares at her silently for seconds that pass like hours. He releases her hips, earning a broken whimper and a fearful look from the Warden, before quickly cupping her face in his hands and kissing her with every piece of love for her that has gone unexpressed. Her grip on his neck tightens as she attempts to bring their bodies as close to each other as is possible. The message in his kiss is simple: "I am here. I love you. You are safe with me." Her legs latch around his waist and he pulls her closer. Her eyes flash open and she breaks the kiss, her eyes wide in shock. "We can't do this." She says with her arms still around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stares into her eyes, pleading but preparing for rejection. Her hand leaves his neck and moves to lightly caress the scars and tattoos on his cheek. He relaxes slightly, his arms holding her tightly again. Her eyes are filled with concern, fear, and a million other indescribable emotions as they move from his scars to his eyes and to his lips, which she traces delicately with the tips of her fingers. Moving back to his scars, she opens her mouth to speak. "I loved you from the moment I saw you." His eyes darken and search her face. She avoids his gaze and focuses solely on his face. "It was like nothing else mattered in the world as long as you were there…with me." She pauses and he is silent. "I read a book about the Crows. It was Wynne's." She stops again and his body tenses. "It was after I read it that I kept having this awful nightmare that you were being tortured and I would run in to save you and sometimes I could and other times you'd just keep screaming and there was nothing I could do…" Her voice peaks with a slight sob before she quiets. He stares at her for a few more seconds before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her towards the grass. He lays her down gently and hands her his jacket. He moves to help her slip it over her arms and shoulders. He kneels over her, his legs between hers, one hand bracing him and the other moving slowly and lovingly down her cheek and over her jaw. He lies on top of her and caresses her face before kissing her deeply and unbuckling his belt and pants. Her warm arms lace around his neck once more and her hips move upwards to graze against his. He groans and moves both hands to her back, squeezing and pulling her closer to him. His body shifts forward and his hardened lower regions run over the sensitive area hidden by her underwear. The sensation is enough to make the lovers clutch each other with a familiarly intense need. Her legs find themselves locked around his waist and he struggles ever so slightly to move his hand to her underwear before roughly and determinedly swinging them off her body and to the pile of clothes a few feet away. He shifts his own clothing, freeing himself. Without hesitation, he cautiously pushes into her. Her hips thrust against him, moving him deeper into her body, a soft moan escapes her lips and he quickens his pace after her whimpers. His hand shifts down to rub her sensitive bud as he moves faster and faster. Moments later, the two come to a climax; the Warden moans Zevran's name. They catch their breath and Zev moves out of her and falls to her side on the grass. "Zevran…" She whispers. He moves to engulf her body in his arms. He rubs her back soothingly. "Never will we be apart again. I promise you." He whispers to her as he decorates her forehead with sweet kisses. "I love you, Zevran." She says against his chest, snuggling her head to his chest. "I love you as well, my Grey Warden." He says softly as he fingers a small golden earring in his hand. She falls asleep, unaware of her lover's mental turmoil. He spends the night holding her, touching her, loving her, and yet wondering what she will say to his proposal.


End file.
